Regina Rising
by QueenHela1993
Summary: Xing Jiu was enjoying the world's newfound peace when a new world opens up to him in the form of a mysterious girl in need of help. Will he be able to handle helping her or will the new fight be too much? Xing Jui/OC
1. Introduction

**AN: This is my first attempt at Ice Fantasy Fanfiction. There is a lot of my own creativity in this story along with a completely separate dimension alongside the Ice Fantasy world. Please don't hate me. I'm trying to get my creative juices working and I've been writing this for about a year prior to posting.**

"Go Kallum. The portal won't stay open for long," Marie shouted over the loud wind rushing through the library.

"Mother please come with me," Kallum yelled as her brother ushered her to the bright blue light in the middle of the room.

"Kallum we can't," her brother hugged her one last time, "We don't know what's on the other side. You haven't ascended yet so the sun won't kill you. Mother and I can't take the risk."

Kallum held onto him even after he tried to let go, "The elders will kill you both. Please Mason," she sobbed into his shirt.

"They're not going to kill us. They'll only sentence us to hibernation," he tried to calm her.

"There's no difference," she interrupted.

"You'll make the difference. You have to get a new master, ascend, then come back for us. We're counting on you," Mason explained still trying to push her through the light.

"How does that help," she cried pulling back to look at him.

"Remember Father's bed time stories about the how a damphier can become a ruler. That's our laws. If you meet the standards they have no choice but to bow down to you. You must go," he managed to get her to let go so he could hand her the suitcase he had prepared for her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes as she passed through the light and felt herself falling. For a short time she felt as if the portal had no end and she wondered if she was going to be trapped in the light forever.

When the light finally faded there was a searing pain in her eyes. As Mason had predicted she found herself outside in the daylight. Immediately she closed her eyes and reached for the sunglasses she had seen her brother pack in the front pocket of her suitcase. Without them the sunlight would fry her retinas and she would go blind.

As she looked around she found herself to be on a snow covered hill. The trees around her were blooming with beautiful pink cherry blossoms. Strange for them to blossom in the winter she thought but this wasn't her world and she didn't know the laws of nature here. There appeared to be a city in the distance and the sun was heading down. In an hour it will have set and she could take the glasses off. She hated wearing them.

She knew she needed to go but for the moment she needed to grieve. She had just lost everything. Her father and master was being sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit. Her mother and brother would be put in hibernation for their loyalty to him and her family servants would be given to one of the other elders. For these reasons her legs would not hold her and she fell to the cold ground to cry. She soon exhausted herself and fell asleep.

It was night when she awoke but she sensed she had only slept a few hours. Removing her glasses and putting them back in her bag she got up and began to walk towards the city. She tried to focus through her grief but it wasn't easy. Now she was thankful she hasn't ascended yet or she would likely lose control and hurt someone when she reached a populated area.

The city felt big and empty even though it was only about the same size as her colony back home. Since it was nighttime most people were sleeping or just home for the night. The streets were like a ghost town with nobody around. She was used to there being at least a small crowd of people out at any given time. Back home the vampires ruled the night and the humans enjoyed the day. To see the streets before her empty was a bit creepy.

After wandering for a while she finally saw someone. Her senses told her it was a man in spite of his long hair. If not for her grief she would have had to remind herself that the first rule of travelling between dimensions is to never let anything surprise you. Your normal will be different from everyone else's. Long hair here was likely normal for everyone and not just reserved for women as it was back home. She began to approach him and barely noticed that she was stumbling.

Her instincts began screaming at her as she tried to speak. She didn't care what she said. Any communication would suffice. She needed help. Her family was in danger and she couldn't save them alone.

She felt the need to get indoors and only when she looked at the sky did she realize it was an unnecessary impulse. It was still night but she could feel the sunrise approaching fast. Her internal clock was still reading her home worlds rhythms. Day and night were not the same here. Her arm began to burn where her mark linking her to her master was. She pulled her sleeve up to look and felt a blinding pain ebb from her arm through the rest of her body. She screamed in agony and lost consciousness. Her master who had been so kind to her and loved her, her brother, and his wife who had birthed them both for him was now gone.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

Xing Jiu walked quietly through the streets of Ren Xue City. It was a quiet night but here most nights were. It was very unlike his home in the Dream Clan. Still he found it comforting to be alone. Without his sister there was little appeal in the company of others and other than Ka Suo, Li Luo, and Lan Shang his friends were all dead.

He knew immediately that the girl stumbling towards him was not already a guest in the city. He had been here long enough to know every non Ice Clan person here and he had never met her. Her blonde hair definitely would have been recognizable as it was such a rare hair color. That and her clothes were strange to him as well. Just as he was about to ask her if she was lost she started speaking.

"Please help me. They're in trouble. My family is in trouble. I have to save them," she nearly fell on the ground but he caught her arms and helped her back up. She looked at the sky, "The sun is rising. No, it's too soon. How can the sun be rising," he glanced up then back at her now completely confused. It was barely approaching midnight. The sun had several hours left.

The girl's breathing became labored as though she was over exerting herself. She looked at her right forearm and pulled her sleeve up revealing a mark that looked like a dragon curled up on itself. The mark began to glow a yellowish red color and suddenly the girl let out an ear piercing shriek. He resisted the urge to cover his ears knowing her pain was likely to make her pass out. As expected when the light finally faded and her scream ended she lost consciousness. He caught her and picked her up. He couldn't leave her here. She needed help.

As quickly as he could manage he carried her and her bag to one of the empty guest rooms. Once she was safely in a bed he went to wake the magic healer to have a look at her.

"I've healed all that was wrong with her body. Honestly that wasn't much. Her spirit seems to be what's damaged and only she would know why. Unless she told me I would have no idea where to begin with healing her," the healer reported.

"I may be able to answer that question for you. Just allow me some time to enter her dream," Xing Jiu replied.

The healer nodded and stepped off to the side as the head dreamer sat down to do what he does best. Within moments he found her dream and was able to enter it.

He found himself in a round room made of stones. It appeared to be a bedroom. The girl lay shivering under thick violet covers on a small bed. He checked for signs of danger before approaching her. He placed a cautious hand on her shoulder and she gasped looking up at him.

"Who are you," she asked.

"My name is Xing Jiu. I'm here to help you," he replied.

"I'm so cold. Why am I so cold," she kept her arms wrapped around herself.

"You may not be used to the climate in Ren Xue City. It is very cold here," he explained.

She shook her head in confusion, "This isn't some cold city. This is my home. It's only cold here in the winter."

He frowned unsure how to be gentle about this. Hopefully she adapts well and wouldn't get too scared, "This is a dream. You're asleep in Ren Xue City."

She shook her head, "No. That's not right. I'll prove it," she got up and walked towards the curtains on the wall, "When I dream I'm in my room my window overlooks a meadow but in reality that meadow is in place of a boring old court yard," she threw the curtains open only to close them and hiss in pain closing her eyes, "Daylight. How could I not know it was daylight," she went to the table next to her bed and grabbed a strange black device that she put over her eyes like a mask. Then she went back to the curtains, " See, you look out the window and there is a boring old…meadow."

"Do you believe me now," he asked.

She nodded and returned to the bed still shaking from being cold, "Even if this is a dream and I'm asleep in some frozen city that's not why I'm cold."

"Are you sure," he questioned if she understood that her dreams could be effected by the world around her body as she slept.

"I'm sure. I'm a damphier. We aren't usually bothered by heat or cold in the environment. We only shiver or overheat when we're sick…Am I ill," she wondered.

"You tell me. All I know is you came to me for help. You were worried about your family and then you passed out," he told her.

She tried to think and then shook her head, "I couldn't have been worried about my family. Father takes care of us. Maybe I was worried about returning to them. You said I'm not at home and I know nothing about this Ren Xue City. That must mean I'm lost."

He shook his head, "Even if you are lost you said they were in danger and that you have to save them."

Her eyes widened, "Me save them? I'm the weakest one in my family. If they can't protect themselves. There is certainly nothing I can do."

"All I know is what you said. It's up to you to remember the reason you said it," he shrugged.

She tugged the blankets around her more tightly, "Did anything else happen? Maybe some details that could spark my memory?"

He nodded, "There was a mark on your arm. It started glowing and then you screamed and passed out. You said something about the sun rising."

"Sun rising," she pulled the sleeve of her nightgown up showing her mark. It was faded and merely outlined where it had been red before, "No," her voice was pained, "No that can't be," tears began flowing and he pitied her for whatever this meant, "No," she cried out a few more times before screaming.

"It's alright. I'm here. Just let it out. You can tell me what's going on later," he sat down and held her in his arms.

She spent several minutes sobbing in his arms. A few times he heard her cry out for her father. After a short while even her dream self was too exhausted to keep the tears flowing, "He's dead. That's the only thing that would effect my servant mark like that."

"Servant mark," he asked looking curiously at the mark on her arm.

"Damphier are half human and half vampire. Humans have less self control and more impulsive tendencies than vampires while vampires are stronger and more dangerous than humans. The combination of those traits resulted in a race that gave the vampires a reputation of being demons as we were often mistaken for them. Humans began hunting us so we went into hiding and let our races fade into their myths and legends. A spell was cast on the damphier race. All damphier would be bound to a vampire master at birth. Our spirits would need that bond or they would feel lost and without purpose. Once a master dies a new one must claim the damphier servants or the servants would fade and die. My father was my master," she explained.

"So your mark lost it's color because your master is dead," he pitied the girl and wasn't sure how to help her.

"Yes," her eyes widened suddenly and he could tell she was remembering more now, "I was hoping to have enough time to find a new master before the fading started. Now I won't be able to wake up unless someone claims me before I completely fade away."

"Perhaps I can help," he offered, "What exactly do you need for a new master?"

"I need someone who is kind enough to help me but still willing to be firm. I need rules and boundaries and consequences if I break them. Basically my spirit needs to feel that it has a purpose and is cared for," she described what her teachers had told her as best as she could.

"Alright. I can seek someone from your clan with those qualities to come claim you," he nodded.

She shook her head, "No, not from my clan. I can't save my family if a vampire claims me. It has to be someone else."

"Why," he asked.

"I need to become queen when I return. Otherwise I won't be able to free my family. Our laws state that a damphier who can convince a non-vampire to claim him or her rather than condemn or kill them will be honored as a ruler over our society. It's so rare that we are seen as what we want to be and not just what we once were," she looked away from him with sorrow in her eyes.

He considered this for a minute. On the one hand she seemed to be telling the truth and he was good at sensing lies in dreams. On the other hand he knew little to nothing about her or her clan. To take her on would be a risk but if he didn't she was likely to die and he couldn't ask anyone else to take this much of a risk for a girl none of them knew.

"Alright, then I'll claim you myself," he decided the risk to her life was too great not to help her now.

"You mean it," she looked at him with hope in her eyes, "You'll help me?"

He smiled and nodded, "I am Xing Jiu the leader of the dream clan and you have my word that I will help you complete your mission in any way that I can."

A tear slid down her cheek, "Thank you."

He nodded again to acknowledge her gratitude, "Now how does this work?"

She pulled her shaking form from the bed and knelt in front of him offering him her arm, "Just take my wrist and place your thumb in the center of my mark," she waited for him to do so before giving further instruction, "Now just state your name and that you claim me as your servant. My name is Kallum."

"I Xing Jiu claim you Kallum as my servant," he stated.

Her mark began glowing and the dream began to dissolve around them. She was preparing to wake up now. He retreated from the dream and woke up.

He stood up and went to the girl's side. She still appeared to be unconscious and the healer was checking her vitals. He waited a few moments expecting her to wake up. Finally the healer shook his head.

"Her heart stopped. There's nothing more we can do," he stated sadly.

"That can't be. She told me how to save her and I did exactly what she said," Xing Jiu was shocked. Hadn't he claimed her in time?

"I'm sorry. She may just have been too far gone," the healer told him.

"Can I be alone with her for a minute," he asked.

"Very well. Shall I bring Ka Suo to keep you company? You seem to have grown attached to this girl rather quickly," the healer observed.

He nodded, "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

The healer left and Xing Jiu held Kallum's hand as tears made their way down his face. He was beginning to feel useless. He hadn't been able to save his sister or his friends and now in spite of his best efforts he had lost this poor child too. After several minutes of taking the situation in he had calmed enough to be curious about the mark in the dream. Now that she was dead would she still have it? He gently took her arm and pushed her sleeve up to her elbow. There it was but he could have sworn it had originally been red. In the dream it was a mere outline and now it was a purple similar to the spell of the dream clan. Was this because he had claimed her? He was her master now but how far did that go? An idea hit him and though it was a long shot he would feel like he just let her die if he didn't try it.

"Kallum, wake up," he shook her shoulder gently, " Kallum, you're not really dead. Wake up," still nothing, "As your master I Xing Jiu order you Kallum to wake up and live."

Her body spasmed and she took a deep breath arching her back. Her eyes shot open and she started coughing.

"Healer," he shouted.

She rolled to her side looking pained in between coughs and covered her ears, "Ow. Not so loud Master. My hearing is sensitive."

"I'm sorry," he apologized rubbing her shoulder, "I didn't know."

"That's alright," she replied, "I'll teach you."

At that moment the healer and Ka Suo rushed into the room. The prince's eyes widened in shock, "I thought you said she was dead."

"She was. She had no pulse, no brain activity, no retaining spirit, nothing. She was gone," the healer stated rushing to the girl's side and checking her vitals again, "Now her pulse is too rapid."

"That's normal when a damphier is forced out of a healing sleep early," the girl replied, "I would have been fine to wake on my own in another hour."

"I'm sorry for waking you early but you didn't warn me you would be playing dead for a while," Xing Jiu gave her a firm look.

She gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I should have told you about that. I forgot you've probably never even heard of my clan."

"I'll let it go this time but don't scare me like that again," he told her firmly.

She nodded, "Then I should probably let you know that damphier are allergic to sunlight and I was asleep outside for at least an hour. I probably have sun poisoning and will be sick for the rest of the night."

"You need to be more careful where you choose to rest. I'll take care of you until you're well but once you're better I expect you to be more responsible for your own health. You can't help your family if you can't even take care of yourself," he said strictly.

She bowed her head in shame and nodded, "Yes Master. I should have been more careful."

"Master? Head dreamer what in the three kingdoms did you do in that dream," the healer asked.

"I gave her what she needed to live. Someone to keep her in check. She is of a race cursed with servitude. Without their masters they die," Xing Jiu said quietly watching her as her body began to wake up and realize that it was ill. Her skin was turning a shade of red that looked like it hurt very much.

Ka Suo nodded, "I'm sure Xing Jiu is doing what he feels is best for her. What is your name," he looked the girl in the eyes.

She looked at Xing Jiu as if she were unsure if she should answer. He gave a small nod to reassure her that his friend was safe, "Kallum. My name is Kallum."

"Welcome to Ren Xue City Kallum. I am Ka Suo. Xing Jiu is one of my closest friends. He will treat you well. If you ever need anything don't be nervous to ask him or myself," he smiled at her then turned to Xing Jiu, "As always the palace kitchen is open for anything you may need. She's welcome to whatever you see fit to give her. I'll leave you to care for your new charge my friend."

After Ka Suo and the healer left Xing Jiu didn't really have to turn his focus to the girl as it was already there, "Are you hungry," she nodded, "What would you like to eat?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what there is."

"Are you allergic to any foods," he asked.

She nodded, "Garlic and heirobotane."

"I've heard of garlic. What's heirobotane," he was a little unsure about the second one.

"It's a flowering herb with small light purple flowers," she replied.

"I don't think they use anything like that here. I will double check to be sure though," he tucked the blankets more securely around her and kissed her forehead. She looked confused but not offended and he was glad for that, "Get some rest. I'll be back with some breakfast for you soon."

She nodded and rolled over. A rest sounded good. All she wanted to do was sleep lately. She knew she had other things to do but she needed to get better first. The delay was her own fault. She should have gone straight to the city. There would have been time to mourn later. For now she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

When Xing Jiu returned with the food he couldn't bring himself to just wake her. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. Instead he sat the tray down on the table and sat down.

Kallum stood in the waiting room of a hospital looking around and trying to figure out why she was here. She couldn't figure out who she was here to see but she had to figure it out.

"I brought your food," Xing Jiu said from behind her.

She jumped and let out a shriek, "Don't sneak up on me."

He tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Is this a common thing for you? Just invading people's privacy through dreams," she shook her head still annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing considering this dream isn't yours," he raised an eyebrow at her.

Her shoulders slumped. He had her on that one, "This is my mother's dream. Am I wrong to miss her?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. So where are we?"

"In a hospital," she replied, "The real question is when are we and for whom are we here," a nurse was walking past and Kallum immediately sought her attention, "Excuse me."

"Yes dear. Can I help you," she asked.

"What's today's date," she asked her.

"July 28th," the nurse replied.

"What year," Kallum pressed.

The nurse got an understanding look on her face, "It's 1999. How long have you been out child?"

"50 years. I'm fine. I've recovered the past few nights. I'm actually looking for a cousin of mine. Her name is Marie. I was told she'd be in the maternity unit," Kallum played along knowing she would have to explain her behavior to Xing Jiu later.

"Ah yes," the nurse pointed, "Right down that hall room 183."

Kallum began to rush down the hall throwing a thank you over her shoulder. Xing Jiu followed unsure if the invasion of privacy comment was a hint to leave but even so it was null and void from the moment he'd called her out on the same thing. She was still here so he may as well see what was so important that she was suddenly sprinting down the hall.

When they arrived at the room she was looking for they were barely able to slip inside before someone closed the door. After a moment he realized she had used a spell to hide them so opening the door to enter would have been a little tricky without causing a disturbance in the dream. He wondered if she had learned the skills of his people in her own clan or if being his servant came with the knowledge and power he himself had taken the past century learning.

There was a woman sitting up in what he could only assume was a bed used by healers of her clan for patients. In her arms was a tiny baby only a few hours old. There were two men in the room as well and a little boy maybe about four or five years old. Kallum appeared to be fascinated by the baby.

"I can't believe I used to be this small," she said in awe.

"So this is your mother dreaming about the day of your birth," he realized.

She nodded and looked at the men. Her eyes focused on the taller dark haired man, "Father," she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"What will you name her Magnus," the man asked turning to his blonde companion.

"Why should her name matter to me? You're the one raising her Calamine," Magnus almost seemed like he couldn't bear to look at the child.

"She's still your daughter by blood," Calamine replied.

"She won't know that. She'll think I'm her uncle. Why did we do this? You knew it would hurt me. Now we get to spent eternity lying to her," Magnus replied.

Kallum looked confused, "No. This isn't real. It can't be real. This dream is a lie."

"I sense no lie in it Kallum. As head dreamer I would be able to tell," Xing Jiu said quietly.

"I know but we did this as an expression of our love for each other. You will be just as involved in our children's lives as if you were their father too. We have one of my blood and one of yours and both are of the same mother. So what if our daughter doesn't know? You know that I still love you no matter what," Calamine placed a gentle hand on Magnus' cheek.

"When she is old enough to keep a secret then I will tell her," the little boy suggested.

Calamine turned to the child, "As your master I am ordering you never to breathe a word of this to your sister Mason. She can never know."

"So that's how you plan to do this? Continue ordering us around to suit your plans," Magnus demanded.

"Everything I have done is to protect this family. I have only ever made orders to protect this family. Have I ever ordered you to change your feelings about anything," Calamine was getting agitated.

"No. You haven't," Magnus replied.

"Then as your Master Magnus I can trust you will obey that same order not to say anything to that little girl. She has a right to not be burdened with secrets. That is why we can't tell her," Calamine stated.

"Yes Master. You have my word that I won't tell her," he looked at his daughter for a few moments, "Kallum."

"What was that," Calamine asked.

"Kallum. Our daughter's name is Kallum. What do you think Marie," Magnus held back tears as he tried to change the subject.

Marie smiled at the child in her arms, "I like that name."

"An excellent choice my love," Calamine commended his companion and placed a loving kiss on the other man's lips.

Kallum had tears streaming freely down her cheeks, "Master I want to go back now. How do I get out of here?"

"You don't know how to retreat from another's dream," Xing Jiu asked.

She shook her head, "Mother hasn't taught me that yet. Please help me."

He nodded and embraced her returning to her mind before letting her go and returning to his own.

Kallum sat up and started crying hugging her knees to her chest. It was only when she felt her master's hand on her shoulder that she remembered that she wasn't alone. She looked up into his eyes wanting to beg to be left alone but something in the way he looked at her told her that wasn't an option right now.

"Come eat. We need to talk," he said.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I can understand that but now that I have some idea what sort of power you have we need to go over some ground rules. I won't have you abusing your power," he gave her a firm look.

She gave him a defiant look, "Maybe later. I just want to be left alone."

His eyes flashed with anger, "No. Now. You asked for a firm master. That's what you're getting. So you will do as you're told or I will show you just how firm I can be."

She could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking. He was angry and completely serious about his threat. Part of her knew this talk was going to result in punishment anyway but if she cooperated at least he might have enough time to calm his anger down first. She nodded and got up moving to the dining table. She could feel his eyes following her every move.

He sat across from her and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so angry like that. It usually takes much more than that to set me off."

She shrugged, "I know. That's normal. I've seen even the kindest pure bloods get angry in an instant when their damphier servants disobey them. I shouldn't have tested your patience knowing you wouldn't have much."

He nodded, "I see. Some warning about that would have been appreciated as well. I don't want to harm you and knowing that my temper will be more difficult to control than usual around you would be very helpful."

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Now about your powers," he decided it was time to start their much needed discussion.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

"I know I shouldn't have gone into my mother's dream. I was wrong to invade her privacy. I won't do it again," she wanted this conversation over with so she tried skipping to the end.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you were aware of what you were doing and did it intentionally?"

She nodded realizing that, like her previous master, Xing Jiu wasn't going to let her avoid these sort of discussions, "My mother had been teaching me how to control it. We call it dream walking."

He nodded, "Had she set any sort of rules or restrictions on you for dream walking?"

A tear slid down her cheek, "Yes. Always ask before going in. Don't go alone unless you know how to get out. Most importantly don't go in unless you're sure nobody will attempt to disturb your sleep. Being physically woken when you're in someone else's dream can be extremely dangerous."

He raised an eyebrow, "And you felt comfortable breaking all these rules because?"

She cried harder, "I don't know. I just wanted to see my mother. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You put yourself at risk. You're lucky I knew to check your mind before attempting to wake you. You took just as great a risk of being trapped. You had no guarantee you'd be able to get back to your own body," her shoulders shook as he explained how serious this was and why breaking these rules was dangerous, "You invaded your mother's privacy and you broke her trust."

She shot up out of her chair and shouted at him, "I don't care about her trust now. She lied to me and betrayed the trust of an innocent baby, her own daughter. I wouldn't have ever known that if I hadn't done it."

"Sit down," he shouted back and she immediately fell back into her chair, "Discovering a loved one's betrayal does not excuse your actions."

She curled in on herself sobbing, "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me Master. I'm sorry."

Xing Jiu couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was having a rough night and he doubted that him having to punish her now would make it any easier on her, "I'm not angry Kallum. I'm disappointed in you're disregard for the rules that were set for your safety. That's all."

She rocked in her seat trying to calm herself. It didn't matter that she was eighteen and that by human standards she was now an adult. She felt like a lost child and she wanted her master to be pleased with her. Anger or disappointment it didn't matter. Either one hurt and made her feel like a burden. She felt she shouldn't have let this happen. She should have just let herself fade instead of telling him how to save her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I don't mean to be such a burden to you. I should never have come here. I should have just let myself die."

Alarmed he rushed to her side. He had known she was hurting but he didn't realize she was broken, "Hey, don't think like that. You're not a burden. I actually miss having someone to care for. You've probably saved me as much as I've saved you."

She looked at him expecting to see him trying to fake a smile for her but his eyes only showed sincerity, "You've lost someone," she realized.

He nodded, "My younger sister. She was always ill as a child. She didn't live beyond her hundredth year."

She looked a little surprised by the revelation of his younger sister's age but decided to let it go. This world was different than her own. Besides that getting sidetracked would only make it take longer to finish this conversation and she was uncomfortable as it was, "You're going to punish me aren't you?"

"Your family set rules for your safety and for you to show respect to others in using your power and instead of following them you broke every rule you were given. Don't you think that warrants punishment," he reasoned.

She nodded, "It does."

"Back home when you broke rules how did your father…," he started to ask a question only to be interrupted.

"He's not my father," she snapped.

"Watch your tone with me," he demanded.

She nodded still trying to control her tears, "I'm sorry. Please don't call him that. He's not my father."

He nodded in understanding, "Very well. How did your previous master punish you when you misbehaved."

She swallowed nervously, "He would take me over his knee."

He raised a surprised eyebrow, "He would spank you like a child."

She nodded, "That's what always seemed to work. Other punishments resulted in more rebellious behavior so he gave up on tailoring punishment to age with me."

"Then I should follow his experience and not deviate from his preferred method of discipline for you," he pulled out a chair and sat down, "Come here."

She obeyed quietly trying not to look up into his eyes. She couldn't help it though and glanced up as she reached him. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do this. More tears came to her eyes as she realized she hadn't given him much choice and as a new servant she wasn't getting off to a very good start. She lost control of all the calm that she had managed to regain during their conversation and was back to sobbing upon finding herself in that dreaded position across his lap.

"I have not even started yet Kallum," he sighed placing a gentle hand on her back.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Master. Please don't hurt me."

"It's punishment Kallum. It's meant to hurt," he gently lifted her skirt up trying not to scare her. She was already shaking and was whimpering in fear, "You can trust me. It'll be over soon and as long as you learn your lesson we'll never have to speak of this again. It'll be like it never happened," he promised.

She nodded and held still. Once her bottom was exposed she felt a sharp slap. She jumped but quickly settled herself. More slaps followed and she continued to cry letting her mind wander over her mistakes. As far as the rules were concerned what she had heard didn't matter only that she had knowingly broken all three of those rules before learning any of her family's secrets.

"Now," he let her skirt fall and rubbed her back when he had finished turning her bottom a bright shade of pink, "I know you're angry with her but you do owe your mother an apology next time you see her. Do you understand?"

She nodded between sobs, "Yes Master. I understand."

"What have you learned tonight," he asked.

"That I need to be more responsible with my power and follow the rules set for using them," she replied.

"Very good. I forgive you now. Go ahead and get up," he took his hand off her so she could stand.

She stood up and looked at him while wiping tears from her face. He held his arms open and she fell onto his lap crying desperately into his neck. He held her rocking her gently to calm her down. His heart ached for this poor girl more with each passing minute.

"It's time to eat Kallum," he whispered to her.

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry right now Master."

"Just try. That's all I'm asking is that you try," he requested gently.

She shook her head again still sniffling as she attempted to regain some sort of composure, "I just want to go back to bed please."

He took a deep breath to calm himself and she immediately tensed up in his arms. Calamine had rarely ever bothered to calm himself this way. He was more partial to yelling out his frustrations with her until he had expended enough to be able to punish her safely. Still this was a calming method she had seen Magnus use quite often and usually it resulted in punishment. She really didn't want another spanking tonight.

"I understand that the situation has cost you your appetite however your body still needs sustenance before you return to bed. Now you can either try to eat what I've brought for you or if you insist upon going to bed without supper I will flip you back over my knee before granting your wish. Make your decision quickly or I'll make it for you," he hated threatening her like this but he had no idea when the last time she ate was and it worried him.

She curled in on herself trembling in fear, "Alright. I'll try."

"Good girl," he handed her a piece of fruit.

She quietly took bites and thought about her current situation. She needed to ascend but with all the stress lately meditating for twenty-four hours seemed an impossible task. How could she clear her mind in a strange world that she didn't know surrounded by people she'd never met after learning that her whole life was a big lie and she now had to rescue those who had lied to her. He continued handing her food as she tried to decide on her next course of action. When he handed her a cup and she drank she barely registered that it was tea and chose to ignore the fact that she was used to coffee.

"That wasn't so hard. You ate everything I brought for you," he said with a smile.

She looked up surprised to see that the plate was indeed empty. She had been so lost in thought she wouldn't have noticed she was eating anything unless it was laced with garlic or heirobotane. She shrugged, "I guess that wasn't so bad. I'm sorry for being difficult."

"That's alright. You're going through a rough night but you did say that I can't go easy on you. Right," he replied.

She nodded, "That's right. I know you wish you could though."

"I do wish that I could. I wish I could let you throw a tantrum and get all your frustration out until you fall asleep from exhaustion. Unfortunately allowing you to behave like a spoiled child who has just been told 'No' for the first time in her life is not an option. I have to give you structure and hope you can handle the pressure fate has placed on your shoulders," he stroked her hair in a way he hoped was comforting to her.

She nodded knowing that he was right. Hard as it was to keep her emotions in check she couldn't afford to lose control. She was dangerous and she could hurt someone. Be it a servant, one of her master's friends, or a random civilian she couldn't risk taking someone's life. That wasn't how she was raised and it would be taken by her master as a complete betrayal of his trust.

"You may return to bed now if you like," he told her.

She shook her head, "Um, I was actually wondering if I could take a bath."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4

He stood up giving her a hug as she was pulled to her feet as well, "I'll go draw one for you."

She smiled glad that she would soon be clean. The sun poisoning had caused her to sweat and the reddened skin was flaking off now. It felt rather gross. As he went to prepare her bath she began to dig through her suitcase for something comfortable to sleep in afterwards. She became curious when she came across a note closed with her late master's seal. Bracing herself for some lies about her being his beloved daughter or something of that nature she opened it.

 _My dearest Kallum,_

 _I know you are in a great deal of grief right now but there is much more you must know. I loved you and raised you as my own but I am not your true father. I am sorry that we had to deceive you this way but your mother had a dream of your future and it became necessary. You are destined to be queen. I could not change that fate if I tried. Had you known the truth your respect and love would fall completely on Magnus. For now don't try to forgive us. No child should grow up being lied to like this. Respect only your new master so that when you ascend you'll have what you need to control yourself and take the throne._

 _All my love,_

 _Calamine_

She let a tear fall down her cheek and cast the letter aside. All these lies over a dream. What guarantee did they have that it was a true prophecy and not just a strange dream caused by the pregnancy. It didn't matter. He wanted her angry. Well it worked. She was angry. Deciding to pretend she had nothing to worry about she found her nightgown and set it on the bed before closing her suitcase and undressing.

Xing Jiu had just finished filling the tub and was returning to the bedroom when he stopped short. Kallum was standing completely naked by the bed waiting for him.

"Why are you already undressed," he asked trying and failing to look away.

"My people aren't shy. We often bathe in the river at night so being naked in front of others doesn't bother me. It doesn't mean anything so I don't understand why the offended look is necessary," she shrugged and walked towards him no differently than if she still had her dress and corset on.

"So your people bathe as a group," she nodded, "Do you need me to bathe with you?"

"I don't need you to," she shrugged moving past him as she assumed the bath would be in the direction he just came from, "If you want to however I would not reject the company. It's up to you."

He considered this for a moment and reluctantly decided it was best to just learn her ways if he was going to help her. Trying not to be nervous he undressed and let his hair down before following her.

She was already in the water and had taken some sort of puff ball that seemed to be made of small nets from a bag he hadn't noticed she was carrying and was using it to scrub patches of red peeling skin off her arms. He took a deep calming breath before stepping into the water. She seemed to be having a hard time reaching some of the worst looking spots on her back.

"May I," he held his hand out.

She nodded quietly and handed him the scrubber. Being careful not to hurt her he started cleaning the loose flakes off her back. She held still letting him help her. Slowly she felt his motions go from stiff and nervous to calm and relaxed. It was only then that she felt it safe to question why he behaved in a way she thought was strange and seemed to think her behavior was strange. His reaction to seeing her naked confused her.

"Why do you get nervous around naked women? It's not like we can hide anything with clothing. Everyone already knows what's beneath it," she asked.

"Clothing is meant to cover areas most cultures believe should only be seen by one's husband or wife. Your casualness about me seeing you this way surprised me," he explained.

"So it's about hiding something," she was even more confused now, "What is there to hide though?"

"It's not about hiding anything Kallum. It's about being modest and being respectful of yourself and your future marriage partner," he said.

"I don't understand," she stated sadly.

"Do you know what usually happens on the night of the wedding," he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn patch of skin on her neck.

"Yes. The couple usually have sex to consummate the marriage. How does that matter," she tilted her head to the side in curiosity unknowingly giving him better access to the area he was cleaning.

"Because during this they are touching each other in places that should never have been touched that way before. In this way they are completely intimate in that they only know each other like that. No one else knows them this way. It is respectful to keep even the sight of those areas that are only to be known by your husband covered in the presence of other people,"

"So the comfort I was raised to have is wrong," she asked now feeling ashamed.

He shook his head, "I didn't mean it that way. Your culture is different than mine. You asked about my culture but just because my culture has reasons for frowning on certain behaviors within it's society doesn't mean your society is wrong. It just means our cultures are different in some ways and we'll have to get used to one another's comfort zones."

"So which culture am I supposed to conform to? My own or my master's," she inquired.

He thought about that for a moment, "Yours I suppose. After all you will have to return home soon and be among your people. Their social expectations will need to be met by their queen."

She shuddered in distaste at the mention of her becoming queen, "I don't even want to think about that right now. They'll expect me to get married. I only rule for one year alone and after that my demands mean nothing. Whoever wanted Calamine dead will probably find further reason to destroy my family after that."

"So get married. Is there no one you like," he suggested.

She shrugged, "I have friends but I wouldn't want to marry any of them. It would feel to weird and I don't think I could handle being intimate with them."

He smiled and laughed a little, "So you have no suitors to speak of?"

She sighed, "There was one. He asked Calamine for my hand in marriage but when the union was suggested to me I hated the idea and I wasn't shy about showing it. My master could have forced it but he chose not to. He told Brax that I was young and it was too soon to discuss my marriage."

"How old were you at the time," he asked.

"Thirteen. That was about five years ago. Brax has asked for me on every birthday I've had since but Calamine never gave in. He always put my happiness over anything else," she smiled to herself.

"You were definitely not ready to have marriage forced on you. You still aren't. Why would he ask that of a woman so young," he sighed in distaste.

"Because at thirteen a damphier woman is capable of meeting the requirements for marriage. We can ascend. We can bear children. We can be passed from one master to another. Typically a woman is passed from her birth master to her husband. Queen being the exception. I'll be expected to marry but also to remain under your control," she explained.

"So how do you plan to choose a husband within the next year," he questioned.

"I don't," she responded flatly, "That's your job. Master has final say in his servant's marriage. If at any point for any reason society expects a damphier to get married and that damphier is unable to or just doesn't want to choose a suitor the master chooses one for them."

"So you'll leave it to me. What exactly would you prefer in a husband," he asked.

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Three of my predecessors married for love and their husbands spoiled them. Within ten years they had each become tyrants taking advantage of their power over the people rather than using it to protect them. Each of them was overthrown and killed. No damphier, male or female, has ever been on the throne more than ten years before becoming a tyrant and being overthrown."

He nodded in understanding at the tears that began to stream down her cheeks, "You're afraid your days are numbered."

She nodded and he held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Having heard her reason for not understanding his discomfort at seeing her naked he was able to tell himself to just relax. She wasn't trying to entice him. She just wanted to take a bath.

"That's not going to happen to you. I promise," he whispered.

"How can you be so sure," she asked doubtfully.

"I am sure because I am your master and I won't let you become a tyrant. The moment I see any sign that you're beginning to act like one I will pull you over my knee and spank you until you remember the type of ruler your people need you to be," he promised.

She pulled back and looked at him, "You know that's a never-ending task. Even if I produce children they won't inherit the throne just by being mine. The only way off is death and the only way on is by earning it."

He smiled knowing he could handle this, "I will ensure then that your death is of old age."

She started laughing and shook her head, "That's impossible. Damphier and vampires are immoral. We cease to age after reaching adulthood. Vampires at the age of twenty and damphier when we ascend. In order to take the throne I have to ascend. Age will no longer effect me."

He frowned, "That could be problematic. I may be fortunate enough to live longer than most people however age will eventually take me. When that happens won't you need a new master?"

She shook her head again, "It won't. A master's lifespan is tied to that of his servant. As long as I am alive age will not effect you."

He smiled, "That's good. It saves me from worrying if I choose the right person to claim you when I'm gone," he finished cleaning her skin, surprised that she'd had little reaction to him scrubbing more intimate areas during their conversation, "Now as for your marriage, I think it best to choose someone who will help you rule over your people by being there for them when they need you. I don't really know anyone in your clan and the friends I once had that would have been suitable to the role died just over a year ago in the war of ice and fire. If you wish to you may reject this suggestion and wait for me to find someone suitable in your clan however I will ask you to at least sleep on it before saying yes or no. If you were to marry me I could more easily keep you in line."

She smiled, "Of course master. I'll let you know tomorrow night what I decide."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5

Xing Jiu was preparing to sleep for the day when one of the handmaids he had left for Kallum knocked on the door. Wanting to hurry this up so he could get some rest he quickly answered.

"Is there something I can help you with," he gave his usual greeting.

"The girl. I'm not sure what she's doing. It seems to be some sort of spell," the handmaid replied.

"What sort of spell," he closed the door to his suite and began walking with her back to the suite he had left Kallum in.

The woman furrowed her brows in concern, "I don't know. She took off her amulet, started chanting in a language I didn't understand, and then she passed out."

He nodded hoping the spell wasn't harmful and that she'd been careful when she cast it. Any time a spell in the Ice Clan caused it's caster to lose consciousness was cause for concern. However Kallum's abilities made him a bit less nervous as the spell could simply have been a way to calm her mind so she could sleep.

When they arrived and he checked on her he was relieved to find she was in no danger and was not posing a threat to anyone, "Not to worry. She is simply communicating with someone. Probably a member of her own clan."

"How can you tell," the handmaid asked.

"She's still present in her mind and there is a second presence I don't recognize. It almost feels like the second presence was invited. Her spirit has a very welcoming attitude towards it. She's fine. She should wake up on her own once the presence leaves," he explained.

She nodded and backed up to her usual place by the door, "What should we do now?"

He nodded politely at both maidens, "Leave us. I'll take it from here."

Once he was alone with his servant he made an attempt to enter her dream. He was able to find it easily but was unable to enter. Whatever the second presence was it did not want any interruptions or eavesdroppers. He chose not to fight it and waited patiently for her to wake. For now meditation in his own dream world would be enough rest for him.

Kallum woke an hour later and sat up. Sensing her dream ending he opened his eyes and waited for her to wake fully up.

"Good dream," he asked as she looked around remembering where she was.

She tilted her head at him looking confused. Then as though realizing something she looked around frantically and put her amulet back on, "What did you say? I didn't catch that."

Giving her a strange look he answered, "I asked if you had a good dream."

She nodded, "Yeah. I was planning to get some more sleep in a minute but if you want to chat for a bit I can fight it."

He smiled knowingly, "Did your friend enjoy your dream as well?"

"What," she had to think for a minute then blushed, "Oh. Uh yeah. She is a friend of my mother's. An oracle."

He raised a brow at her, "And the spell you cast that made the handmaids nervous?"

"That was to summon her. My mother taught me how but I've never used it before today," a look of realization dawned on her face, "Am I in trouble Master?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No. As long as you were safe from harm there is no reason for you to be in trouble. Why did you summon an oracle though? Surely your mother could have taught you to see the future on your own."

"Actually we prefer not to do that. When a dream walker has a prophetic dream the future is then locked into place and no decision you make can change it. When we summon an oracle however we can simply ask about the result of one decision. Once we've seen the possible future we can decide if that's what we want or if we should decide on another course," she smiled and shrugged.

He nodded in understanding, "So did you get the answers you were looking for?"

She nodded, "Yes and it's okay. I'm not scared anymore. I know if I let you then you'll keep me safe even from myself."

He raised his eyebrows, "You were asking about me?"

"Yes," she blushed, "You did ask me to sleep on it. I figured I may as well make use of the time I sleep and come up with a well informed answer."

"I see," he nodded, "So what did the oracle show you?"

She swallowed nervously, "We were celebrating the 1000th anniversary of our coronation. My people were happy and prosperous. There were a few moments that indicated lack of content in our children but they didn't really want to discuss whatever that was about. They just wanted to enjoy the night. You and I were in love. I could tell from the damphier markings on our necks and the way we looked at each other when we were dancing."

He smiled as her eyes seemed to sparkle toward the end of her description, "We have children in the future?"

She looked unsure how to answer that question, "Sort of I guess. I got the sense they were more the results of resurrection spells but they did call us mother and father."

He looked concerned having had bad experiences with what she described before, "Resurrection spells?"

She nodded understanding his concern, "Yes. There are several in our library. As queen I'll be required to cast every spell we have at least once with the guidance of you and the high council. Then I'll have to decide which spells can be made legal, should be regulated or need to be forbidden."

He sighed and nodded knowing she probably couldn't get out of that even at his request, "So based on what you know now what do you want?"

She smiled glad to move on from the uncomfortable subject, "I want the future I saw with you. I want to be your wife."

He smiled and nodded, "Then it's settled. We are engaged. As head dreamer I will have to announce that to my people with you present."

She nodded, "Of course. My family is safe in their dreams for now. They can wait a little longer for my return."

"We shall head out tonight when the sun sets. I'll have a carriage prepared for us at twilight," he kissed her forehead and left to prepare for the journey.

Kallum laid down now free to think over her time with the oracle. The vision itself had made her decision for her however she noticed a few things that only gave her more questions. For the first time in her life someone recognized her not as Calamine's daughter but as the daughter of Marie. What's more the oracle recognized her on sight with no introduction and seemed familiar with every detail of Kallum's life to the point where she could even predict her thoughts by small changes in her face and body language.

She had studied the spell quite well and knew oracles could not read minds, or see beyond what they have been told or asked about. Somehow this woman she had never met knew her in extreme detail as though she had known her for her entire life. This had to be the oracle her mother had summoned before as she definitely was familiar with Marie.

How many times had Marie summoned this oracle and how many of those times had it been concerning her? It was almost like her mother had asked to see every outcome possible from every major decision she could make for her daughter. How was that fair? As if her mother had planned put every detail of her life for her.

She had no way to get answers to those questions now. She would ask her mother later. For the moment she needed some real sleep. Finally able to arrange her thoughts she closed her eyes and drifted off.

TBC…


End file.
